The power of dragon
by Munax Rahgot
Summary: Newly awakened undead doesn't remember who he is, and all he can do is - to move forward. Without any choice, he decides to help to humanity and free it from the curse. But one small turn and everything changes. Warning: It's an alternate universe, non canon and OOC. Also, I don't know if grammar is going to be fine, but I'm trying my best. It's my second english fanfiction.
1. The first challenge

Lothric Kingdom – such a beautiful place it was, but it wasn't long until it began to lose it's light. The darkness grew more and more with each day, until the time has finally come. Chosen undead were awoken from their slumber. There were countless undead that risen from the graves. Certainly, there was no way – all of them can succeed. To find the chosen one – all their ties were disconnected with each other, which caused multiple worlds. Probably such an effect came with curse. Curse – a dangerous thing, that can make your body look horrible upon a death and to lose hope. And so – our nameless hero starts his journey with the curse of undead.

After rising from his coffin, he looked around. Nothing but questions was in his mind. He couldn't remember anything from his previous life. Not much to think about, so he chooses to go forward. Undead were trying to stop him, but he was able to cut through them with ease.

\- Those guys seem simple enough to kill, probably I don't even need a shield – self-confident he was.

He didn't throw it away though. Not long after, he reached Ludex Gundyr – the first obstacle on his path. Nameless guy did exactly, what any sane person would do – pulled the sword out of his chest. The boss started to come to live.

\- What!? – He shouted, while dropping large sword to ground.

\- Chosen undead, - straight at his soul looked that monster – I will test your strength, endurance and power of will.

\- Hold it! What are you talking about!?

\- You are clueless. It is exactly how it should be.

\- Listen, big rock guy, I…

\- Enough! You have only one chance or you'll rot here for eternity.

It is exactly as he said. Chosen undead are given only one chance to shine, or they'll forever be forgotten at cemetery ash. That is the true test of Ludex Gundyr.

\- Listen, I just want to kno…

"Fool" thought to himself boss, while rushing with deadly weapon upon a chosen one.

\- Ugh!

\- Fight me, NOW!

Chosen undead decided to do as he told, so he quickly recovered with estus flask. Ludex began to thrust straight to him, but hero was able to easily dodge that attack and then strikes as well.

\- Is that all you've got!? – Self-confident he was once more.

Ludex didn't like the tone nameless hero was using, but even so he didn't go full power since he knows his task. The fight was quite usual and hero was used to his patterns already. Yet, there was a surprise expecting him. When he was about to win, Ludex transformed into something unusual and his tentacle swiftly went to hero.

\- Foolish undead, never underestimate your foe.

\- What… but you… I… - surprised he was of so sudden changes.

\- Don't tell me you freaked out already, boy.

\- I'm not! – Quickly he got on his legs.

"I have to beat him… otherwise, I'll be stuck here forever without knowledge… without anything" were his thoughts. The battle resumed. Patterns have become much harder, or rather – unexpected. Ludex was hitting poor guy without a problem. His only savior was estus flask… the last one actually.

"No healing… not good, at this rate…" after those thoughts, he looked on his back "of course…".

\- I officially proclaim, that you are not chosen undead, you failed, farewell… - after those words he was about to hit him, but couldn't, - What!?

\- If that's what it takes to find out about myself, I'll block! I'll use shield!

After protecting himself, he swiftly cut off tentacles and got to Ludex Gyndyr's body. The battle was over.

\- Well… done… - died Ludex with those words.

A bonfire appeared after his death, and so, hero decided to rest around warm fire. He didn't realize it yet, but something has changed with his body.

After some time, he decided to continue his way. And so, he went through the doors ahead. A large building was straight ahead. Without hesitation he ran to the goal. Even though there were some enemies around the building, but it seemed like they are ignoring him.

"Weird… they are not going to attack? Hm… probably because I killed their leader" he thought.

When he did come into that building – the atmosphere was rather surprising. There were people, big thrones and some kind of thing in the middle of the room. Surprised by humans, he came downstairs and decided to find out if they are enemies or allies, so he spoke with the woman.

\- Hey there.

Blind woman wasn't surprised at all. Slowly, she turned her head to source of the voice, then answered:

\- Hello, Ashen one.

\- What? – didn't quite understood he.

\- Ah, forgive me, - realized woman, - you don't remember anything.

\- Exactly so.

\- Even though it saddens me, but I cannot tell you everything you wish to know, only your target shall be known.

She did know something, he was sure of it, but certainly, he had no way just to force answers out of her, so he decided to play along. After all, that woman… didn't seem to be usual, so words must be chosen carefully.

\- Alright, speak.

\- As for now, you are called "Ashen one". You probably wonder why, but the answer is quite simple. You are drained that power from Ludex Gundyr, and so you are have proven yourself worthy of the task at hand. Look at your body, and you'll see exactly, why you'll be called from now on "Ashen one".

He did follow that advice and found out, that his body is shining bright. He was surprised, that he didn't notice such a thing.

\- Now, the task. You have to save the world, to delay the inevitable.

\- Hold on, is it to save or to delay?

\- Both and neither.

\- I don't understand.

\- It is to be expected. You don't need to understand, just make your decision.

To accept something, that you don't understand, was quite a risk. Nevertheless, there wasn't much of a choice.

\- Just tell me what to do.

\- Now that's the spirit. You have to defeat four lords of Lothric, The soul of Cinder and to light bonfire behind him.

\- So, I just need to defeat bad guys and that's it?

"Oh, those undead… sometime they'll drive me mad… alright, I'll let him think as he wants" thought fire keeper.

\- Yes, defeat the villains and save the world.

\- Sounds simple enough.

\- Now, light the bonfire and start your journey.

\- How do I do that?

Fire keeper certainly wasn't happy with going through all of this over and over again. Sure, there are a lot of realities, but independently they are all connected to Firelink Shrine. And every fire keeper is connected with each other too. All of them knew what happened to another.

\- The part you got from Ludex Gyndyr fight.

\- You mean… this?

\- Yes, hurry now.

And so he did. The Firelink Shrine bonfire was lit. Fire keeper felt easy now, because another tutorial is over… yet more to come. After lighting the bonfire, hero has been transported to another place. And so, the journey of undead has begun.


	2. Motivation

After defeating three lords of Cinder, hero was transported to familiar place. High priestess Emma, who guided him at beginning of his journey, was there.

\- Welcome back, Ashen one.

He was in Lothric knight's armor and with the same named sword. No helmet was worn though. Hero was prepared for anything, and also had a shield for special occasions.

\- Well, that's unexpected, hey there.

\- As I can see, your manners still the same. Nevermind, it is not why I summoned the.

\- I'd like to know, why you summoned me so suddenly, I and Siegward were fighting Yhorm The Giant, you know.

\- Precisely.

He wasn't surprised at this point, since ladies of this place, knows more then they let on.

\- Well then, I suppose you're going to guide me to prince, aren't you?

\- Exactly so, - she smiled and killed herself.

\- Wait, wha… no, that's got to be some kind of trick, you didn't teleport me for that.

But there wasn't any answer or breathing. He came closer and took the Basin of vows, which also happened to be in her hands before death.

\- Interesting… but why did she have to kill herself?

As he came closer, to inspect what behind a throne, some kind of sound has been heard. Not long after, the woman… or monster, dropped down to floor.

\- Aaaah… so complete I feel…

\- Who are you!? – Quickly hero turned to woman.

\- You can call me Dancer Of Boreal Valley… or… just Dancer. Nothing else matters.

"Oh… those women… always so mystical" noticed hero.

\- If you do wanna know though, Emma vowed to me, that should anyone trespass to prince Lothric, I should test their strength.

\- Well, I don't see the reason you killed her.

\- Oh, that's rather simple, sweetie, - whispered she right to his ear, - to set me free.

\- I see… so you were Emma's prisoner.

\- Yes, and I'm rather thankful that you came, I promise, your dead will be quick.

\- We'll see about that!

And so, the battle started. She was wearing two swords and elegantly fought with them. Much of attacks were rather surprising, so hero decided to block.

\- Poor boy, your shield is no match for me.

After those words, she was dancing with her swords and cutting through the shield.

\- No way!

Things were looking bad for a hero. If she wins, then basin will be her and most probably, she will lock the door. Being careful certainly wasn't good move at this point. With no other choice, he dodged next attack, drank estus and put shield back on his back.

\- Hmmm? Brave one, aren't you? I like that.

The battle went on. It wasn't quite easy, but he did begin to see the pattern, until her very dangerous move. Pure luck saved him though, he was able to successfully dodge all of those attacks and while she was exhausted – he gave her final strike.

\- P… phew… I did it… man, enemies become harder and harder.

After resting at bonfire, he decided to visit Firelink Keeper.

\- Hi.

\- Oh, you're back, - wasn't quite disappointed she is to see him.

\- Yeah… look, I got bad news for you, priestess Emma…

\- Dead, I know, everything goes exactly as planned.

\- And then, there was another woman… well, not quite woman… I mean…

\- Dancer Of The Boreal Valley, I know, you don't need to tell me anything.

Truly, he didn't have to, Fire keeper's aware to their connection to each other, so they use one of Ashen ones, as they're own eyes. Nothing unusual, he just very good at describing, and tells one of them everything he has seen, and so, no one sends him to the final target.

\- Look, I was saved by pure luck this time, maybe you have a way for me to become stronger?

\- So that's what you want, hm… alright, it's not exactly strength, it's more like… motivation to move forward.

\- What do you mean?

\- It's time for you to learn about yourself… Jack.

That was rather surprising twist for him, to finally hear his name.

\- My name… is Jack?

\- Indeed. You were a farmer and you are from the far lands of Astora.

\- Astora...

\- You don't remember it, I know. You'd like to see your land, that's what I know too. So that is your motivation.

But she lied. No one comes back after lighting the last bonfire.

\- I see… well, thanks for information, I'll ask Andre of Astora.

\- I knew you would, but it's useless to try.

\- Why not?

\- He knows how important it is to save humanity.

\- Is it save or delay?

"Again... I'll just use old trick" she thought, but was interrupted.

\- And no more tricks! Answer straight or I'll deny thy mission!

She was bursting with laughter, which seemed quite creepy.

\- Jack… undead… Ashen one… all of this means nothing. Do you really think, I told you the truth? Do you think I know where you from and who you were?

\- W-what...

\- I may have told the truth, but I may have lied.

\- How should I trust to you then!?

\- You should. I do possess ways to find out who you are, and that's that. Don't get greedy.

\- Alright... I'll keep going after prince, just tell me… am I named Jack?

\- You are.

At least, Jack knew his name right now.

\- Alright, I'll be back to thee after meeting with prince.

And so, after finding out his name, hero left to the Lothric Castle. After making ladder fall down, thanks to Basin of vows, he climbed up.

"Three turns, huh? Well, one seems to lead nowhere... I think I'll go left for now" were his thoughts.

Jack found himself in the weird garden. In the past, it was most beautiful place in this castle, but right now it seems to be rotten and full of monsters. After fighting his way through, he got to big room. In the middle of that room was some kind of dragonic monster. He turned to Jack, and spoke.

\- How dare you to disturb us!?

After looking to the sides of room, Jack asked:

\- Us?

\- My dear Ocelotte, don't worry, let's get rid of that slave.

\- Hold on, slave?

But it was too late, he attacked while holding by one paw invisible baby. Even though he seemed to be draconic and with four paws, he didn't seem dangerous at all and his patterns were simple enough.

\- Look, I really… wanna know!

\- Defeat me and you'll know the truth… but it won't happen! – he threw invisible baby away and used all four paws to crush Jack, - forgive me Ocelotte, but you will be fine, you are child of dragons after all! If you don't want to fight, watch me.

"Ugh... too strong… can't get out…" desperately thought Jack, while being held in two paws of king Oceiros.

\- Watch me Ocelotte, that's our true power! DRAGON POWER! – and then, he was breathing ice upon his foe.

\- N-no! – almost frozen one Jack became.

King Oceiros was too strong, it was useless to fight him… so Jack thought. He was intimidated by dragon's power, since he never saw such a small dragon with strength like that.

\- Tell you what, slave… I know about your power, to come from death… but do you know, it's not always work?

\- W-what?...

\- If you don't shine bright, you will die forever.

\- No... It… it can't be!

He understood what dragon meant, if he loses his ash, then he is mortal. And considering that ice did the trick, Jack was in grave danger.

"Is it really… my final battle?" were Jack's last thoughts.

Surprisingly enough, Oceiros threw him away and without using full power.

\- What are you…

\- I can't watch it. I didn't have visitors, very long time, and I happen to have a weakling among slaves? Drink your milk and fight at full power.

"Right... he gives me a second chance, I should use it", and so he did as Oceiros said.

The battle continued. Even though Oceiros used very strong attacks, Jack was faster. He evaded much of his attacks, though he got trapped for a few moments, by his ice breathing flying attack. In the end, he won, and thoughts of fallen were only about one thing.

\- Oce… lotte…

\- Oh, come on, there's no one but us!

But it wasn't matter already, since he died.

"Phew… man, he is tough… it's a good thing, he did give me a second chance".

But now, the questions still remained, what did he talk about? But then, Jack noticed a door. He even forgot to rest by bonfire. But at least, "Ashen one" status was restored. That door led to some kind of underground place.

\- WHAT!? SLAVE? HERE!?… no… THAT CAN'T BE!

It scared Jack a little, since it was so sudden.

\- Hold on, who are you!?

\- I am a humble servant to great king Oceiros and the dragons… but… he wouldn't let anyone here, would he!?

\- Well… I kinda entered without invitation.

\- You sneaked past him!? – with hopes serpent asked.

\- No, I killed him.

The serpent grabbed his big head with both paws.

\- Oh my… king Oceiros… he… he is dead… by the hands of slave!

\- Stop calling me slave! My name is Jack.

\- But you… fine, after all you did… kill him.

Serpent became to calm down.

\- Tell me, why did you two call me slave? King Oceiros promised to reveal the truth after his defeat.

\- I suppose I have no choice. Listen well, Jack, because you are about to discover completely new world and possibilities.


	3. Truth and power

Jack prepared to listen, what follower of King Oceiros going to tell him. The serpent has begun.

\- Every so called "Ashen one" happens to be a slave of humanity. In every world, all you do is defeat the lords of Cinder and light the final bonfire… only to delay the curse and to die.

\- Die!?

\- Of course, all of you naively trust to fire keepers, only to continue the cycle.

\- Hold on, what was that about worlds?

\- There are multiple realities which connected to each other, but all of them different, much of slaves ignore king Oceiros and never learn the truth. But you are truly one of the chosen few. Your destiny is clear.

It was quite surprising for Jack, to hear about betrayal and some kind of destiny.

\- So… humans just using me, and I'm not saving the world?

\- Indeed, there is no way to rescue those fools.

"Fools… but I was fooled too… what if I'm not even Jack?" were he realizing.

\- Jack, forget about lighting the fire, and forget about being a simple slave. You deserve extreme strength for defeating our beloved king, may he rest in peace.

\- Am I?

\- Most certainly. Just hear this out and you won't deny my proposal.

It sounded quite interesting not to hear.

\- Alright.

\- The power you are about to get – is the power of dragons.

\- Wait… what!? Just like King Oceiros!?

\- That depends on you, Jack.

\- Well, you got my attention, how can I obtain such power?

He showed Jack to follow him. Not long after, they were in some of shrine.

\- Sit like him in front of altar and pray to dragons, - serpent said, and then showed to some kind of dead… or statue.

\- Well, that's quite unusual. Okay.

And so, he did it.

\- Oh, dragons, I pray to thee! Er… what else should I say?

It wasn't simple for him, since he never prayed to anyone… well, maybe he did, but he doesn't remember.

\- Speak with your heart, demand more power.

\- Demand!? But they are dragons! – shocked he was.

\- That's why you should demand it. If you wish to become they're equal, you have to act like one.

\- Hold on… equal to dragons!? Like… big and winged ones!?

He couldn't focus on praying and so he was looking at the serpent.

\- Exactly.

\- No way. That's impossible… they won't even listen to someone like me…

\- Oh my… and here I thought you are different from all those slaves…

It wasn't quite a nice situation. Jack had all the chances to become something amazing, but still… he couldn't. It seems like his battle with Dancer and Oceiros made him to think that he is worthless. No wonder, since in both of those battles he was quite lucky.

\- I just can't watch at you! You are the one, who defeated my king and yet you deny such an amazing power!? – Serpent was bursting with anger, - Why am I even scared of you!? I can easily kill you!

And so, foe got his sword and rushed towards praying one. He wasn't able to dodge that strike and was killed.

\- So simple… how… how king Oceiros could even lose to slave like this!?

Jack was resurrected at the nearest bonfire, thanks to "Ashen one" status.

\- D-did I… did I just… I did, didn't I!? – hero has begun to lose it.

It was quite a painful experience for him, and he decided, that he never would want it to repeat. It made him realize, that the power is exactly what he needs, and so the destination was clear.

He returned to the place of murder. Serpent was prepared for round two.

\- Foolish slave, begone! Or you shall die once more.

\- I told you, I am no slave… NOT ANYMORE! – shouted guest, - I WILL OBTAIN **THE POWER OF DRAGON!**

Serpent became interested, by such statement, and so he allowed him to partake at praying once more. He didn't really like Jack or anything, he just needs a master. But it can't be anyone, it must be someone who can prove himself worthy by obtaining the power of dragon. Since king Oceiros is dead, it is necessary that someone takes his place.

\- Alright, this time for sure! – started Jack to pray, - hear me, dragons! I am Jack, the murderer of king Oceiros!

"What a surprising twist! One small death made him so brave!" thought serpent.

\- I DEMAND YOUR POWER! – he shouted at the end.

No reaction. It seemed like he was tricked once more. But only he thought about standing up and killing serpent, something weird happened. The picture of familiar faraway mountain was in his head.

\- A mortal dare to demand our power? Very well, let's see how far you can get. Find the Archdragon Peak.

"A voice… so strong, so old… no, I mustn't be intimidated!" was Jack's thoughts.

\- I will! Where should I start!?

\- In the dark place with red lights, you shall find a cliff to fly. Be aware, mortal, you can't return from Archdragon Peak.

\- Fine with me.

And so, the prayer, or rather… conversation was over. Jack stood up and asked his new ally:

\- How did I do?

\- Excellent! I had no Idea you would be able to do that… certainly, you are no longer slave!

\- Glad to hear it. I wonder though… dark place, red lights… I mean, I travelled through so many dark places.

\- Forgive me master, but it is your riddle, I am not…

He didn't let him to finish.

\- Master!? What are you talking about!?

\- Since king Oceiros is dead, and you are about to become dragon, you are my master.

\- Well, that's unexpected… I suppose you're going to travel with me then?

\- Of course.

Jack wasn't sure to be happy or cautious, but it never hurts to have a companion on the road, those places can get quite lonely after all. Now all he needed is to figure out a riddle.


	4. Knowledge

Jack and serpent didn't left yet, since destination was unknown. It could be anywhere. Though, it's not hard to miss a huge mountain, but dark places? This world is full of them, and they're even in one of them. Of course, the second requirement made it much easier, but still; he doesn't remember anything with red lights. Jack began to get frustrated.

\- Come on, serpent! Surely, you can give me a small hint!

\- I'm sorry, master, but I'm not allowed to share that kind of info.

\- But I'm your master! – shouted man, - Who will ever hear!? Who's more important!?

It was kind of weird, to see Jack acting so different every time. He wasn't much of a challenge at first time, but actually, it wasn't a fair fight. Then again, it was for the best, Jack became more confident about all of this. Still, servant was surprised how self-important he felt.

\- Well, to make things clear, you are not my true master yet, you are not dragon. And then, I suppose, you can come to logical conclusion who are my masters now, don't you?

\- Masters? You mean, there are a lot of them? I… I... – it seemed like, he began to lose his confidence, but then he continued, - Bring 'em on! I'm gonna be your only master!

\- Do you really wish to fight the great dragons in your pathetic human form?

\- Dragons? So, you mean… I have to fight dragons?

\- Of course not, I think you took my words the wrong way.

Ashen one didn't realize anything at all, he kept being stubborn. In fact, he was really scared, that he demanded something from dragons. It's hard to tell if it was stupid thing to do or brave.

"He probably pretends that I won't have to worry about dragons… I mean… it's dragons after all! They are lord rulers and stuff, so I'm certainly gonna be squashed for a right to have my own slave! Maybe… I should ditch him… yeah, that's it!" all those thoughts ran through human's had.

\- Heeeeey… I… I think I figured what has to be done, - kinda sweaty said Jack.

\- Well, I'm all ears.

\- No, no… it's just… I want to check it alone, okay?

\- Alone? – serpent would raise an eyebrow at that moment, if he had one.

\- Exactly. It's for… proving myself to me… yeah, that's it.

\- You are a bad liar, you know? Nevertheless, fine with me, just don't think you are able to escape, you are connected with the great dragons now through that prayer.

He didn't expect that. His fate is certainly sealed now. This made him to worry even more. He left that room and went straight to Firelink keeper.

\- Hey there… um… can I ask you something weird?

\- Hm? – she turned her head to the voice, - Oh, it's you. Ashen one.

\- Yes… me… look, it's kinda awkward, but do you know something about Archdragon peak?

\- Well, aren't you a curious one. I suppose, if it aids your quest, I'll tell you…

Did she keep talking? Her lips were moving for sure, but voice… he didn't hear it. Suddenly, headache has begun.

\- Foolish slave, how dare you to cheat on us!? Did you really think it would work?

\- W-what? Ouch… so much pain.

\- You deserve it. If you want to be one of us, you should fine your own way. You should prove that you have what it takes, to be us.

\- But... – "no, what am I saying!? I must speak up normally", - Oh, I'll prove it all to you, alright!

\- It's useless.

Those were last words dragon has said and then he disconnected from his mind. Woman has heard how weird Jack was acting. She was shocked by it. No tied world had such a weird situation, where Ashen one acts this way.

\- What did you do?

\- Huh? Oh… it's nothing.

\- No, it's not. I feel it. I know it. Someone is trying to set you away from the right path.

\- Right path? Is it so? I… I don't know why I actually went to you, after learning the truth…

\- So you are being manipulated by someone.

Jack began to get furious with such statement; he could no longer trust her.

\- Enough! If you won't be frank with me, I'll kill you.

\- Well, well, well, you sure are twisted. I'm a hero, I'm protecting that shrine, while you…

\- Trying my best to survive and protect this world, just to die and delay the curse. Yeah, I know this, so stop lying. RIGHT NOW.

\- Fine, you caught me. Indeed, your mission is suicide, but delaying the curse is the only thing we can.

\- Not anymore.

She laughed.

\- Don't you see, that it does not matter? There are several worlds connected to each other, of which I'm sure you are aware now. Of course, if one world manages to find a way to destroy the curse forever, then it will affect others.

\- And that's exactly what I'm after.

\- Really? How can you be certain, that you did found something extraordinary to save us forever?

\- Nothing beats the power of dragon.

She laughed once more.

\- Hey, what's so funny!?

\- You seem to forget that they are weal to electricity.

\- Yeaaaah… okay, I never knew it in a first place.

\- Then you see, what's wrong with your plan.

He seemed a little sad to realize that, but then, he thought a little and said:

\- No, nothing is wrong. Sure, they have one small weakness. The curse is darkness, not lightning.

\- I suppose… it has a little chance to work. Now, listen once more, how to get to…

\- NO, PLEASE, DON'T! – he shouted out loud.

Fire keeper didn't expect that.

\- Alright then… finding on your own is better anyway.

Jack has left. He began to search alone for an Archdragon peak. That was hard, since he had to look only at dark places.

"Ugh… not here either, come on…" he thought. "Maybe… I took too much and should quit…".

\- I cannot believe, you don't even want to think about that place.

\- Well… I… I know that, I'm pretending to…

\- Stop it, just don't. Go back to Stephan the serpent, he can teach you a way of the dragon.

\- Stephan... he never told me his name… well, if you insist.

After that situation, he returned to serpent. Jack wanted to say something, but quickly was interrupted.

\- Not a word. I know that dragons want me to teach you the way of the dragon. Without further ado, let us begin. You seem to think, that dragons are ruling only by strength.

\- Aren't they?

\- Of course not. While strength is one of the reasons dragons are being feared and respected, it also could be they're weakness. The other important trait to keep that in balance is mind. They are quite clever beings. Of course, not all dragons are that perfect, but still, majority using they're mind first, then force later.

\- I see… so dragons aren't just fire breathing flying overpowered reptiles then…

\- I cannot believe, you dared to think such a way about them.

\- Erh… yeah, sorry… I guess, I was kinda scared for my life.

\- Oh really? You're the one to be scared? You get to live two times at least, quite enough, I should say. Now, start thinking what you missing. Red lights – I know you have seen them.

\- Saw them… don't even want to think about that place…

Stephan did faceclaw, since it was so obvious.

\- Maybe it's a dungeon with bonfire!?

\- Now you're getting somewhere. Do you know, which one?

\- It should be… um… dungeon… well, there was one bonfire with dungeon something.

\- Worth a try.

He checked a bonfire and found Irithyll dungeon. They travelled there.

\- Ooooh… there they are… red ones! I hate them so much, that I decided to never go back here.

\- Of course… that's why you couldn't figure such a simple riddle.

\- Wait… red lights… - Jack did facepalm, - NOW I GET IT!

\- Yes, I feel exactly the same about you.


	5. Trust

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Jack wasn't happy to find out, that he has to go through this place once more. No wonder, if you get caught by the guards with red lights, your body will suffer. It's almost as if thousand swords were cutting through the armor. Jack was lucky last time, he ran away. But… this time is / br / - Stephan, please tell me, where should I / br / - I am not allowed to help you with / br / - But… this place… it's…br / br / - You are scared, aren't you?br / br / Jack couldn't answer. He was sure, that dragon has to be fearless, so he tried not to say / br / - Oh… Jack, I told you already, you have to be clever. You can't hide the / br / - You mean… I should lie better?br / br / - Certainly not. Dragons are clever beings which can trust to their allies. You should trust to allies and to trick your / br / - Trust… but… can I?br / br / - Do you prefer to trust to slaves? You almost went to your death. Anyway, I know you are scared and I do understand / br / Ashen one didn't expect that Stephan knew the truth. Of course, it's not hard to guess, that dragons knew it too, since they read his mind. He decided to be honest with Stephan from now / br / - Alright, you got me. I am scared, I don't wanna go near those guards, but I don't have any choice, do I?br / br / Stephan went into thinking pose. It seemed like, he might have a / br / - Hm… it might / br / - Huh?br / br / - I can help you with that, it won't be against rules. After all, the rules are: you must find Archdragon peak by / br / - Wow, really!? Stephan, I'm glad I went with you!br / br / - Yeah… right… - with doubt he / br / His plan is dangerous, that's for sure. Stephan didn't really want to do / br / - So, what's the plan?br / br / Without a word, serpent drew a circle. In the middle of it, he shoot fire / br / - That's… um… what are you doing?br / br / But he didn't answer. Without a word, he ran to the wall of fire. It seemed pretty weird. Jack didn't want to go without knowing the plan, so he jumped out of side and stopped the / br / - STOP! – he / br / - Fool! What are you doing!? – he tried to fight his way out, but couldn' / br / - You didn't tell me the plan!br / br / - So what!?br / br / - I'm not doing this, unless I know what I am going for. I… I want to trust you, but it seems weird to me, that you would hide your / br / Stephan couldn't answer right / br / - Stephan, what's the plan!?br / br / - Plan… if you won't allow me to die, the plan won't / br / Jack was shocked by those words. He realized that for his weakness – his only ally would give his life / br / - I knew you would be against it, but you must become a / br / - Stephan…br / br / He didn't know what to say, his ally life was in his / br / - Jack, I beg you to accept my sacrifice; it will stop time in this dungeon for one hour. Only those, who know the ritual, can do / br / - We must go together!br / br / - Together? Why? Only you matter, and you know / br / - Because you are my / br / Stephan was surprised. He never thought, that humans would think this way about any other creature. Of course, it would be okay with dragons, since they could try to trick them, but serpents have no importance at all. It was first time, when someone from human kind did care for simple / br / - You… you are unable to proceed any further we should…br / br / - No! It doesn't matter! I do know, I am scared, but… I'll face my fears!br / br / - Jack…br / br / He saw, how sure human was of himself, he saw his confidence. And he had no chance to say / br / - So be it, let's / br / And so they did, they made it through and found a way to Archdragon peak. It was hard journey full of pain, but they did it./span/p 


	6. Meeting

Jack was happy to find out, that they are already on the Archdragon peak. With Stephan, his journey was a little easier. He never thought, that having an ally could be so good. And there they are – walking into the large building, to meet the great dragons. There were a lot of serpent servants around, and they happily let them in.

\- Stephan, are those your friends? – Curious was Jack.

\- No, even though we all are serpents and serve to the great dragons, we are not. Actually, we can't communicate, since everyone is busy doing their job.

While looking once more, ashen one noticed, that serpents are very busy. Some of them were continuing to build, some were guarding and others were looking through telescope.

\- Everyone is busy, huh… but, tell me what, why weren't you here?

\- I… well… I was taken by king Oceiros to serve to him, that's why. I was sad, that he didn't want to stay here. I'm really glad to be home…

\- I see... I don't know where I am from, so I guess I'll follow my destiny.

\- That's right! The time has come, you must meet with the great dragons!

Without further ado, he went to the place, where three dragons were. He was worried, since he did demand their power, and now… he is going to meet them. While opening the biggest door, his breath was weird. He knew, that they won't be little or patient. Nevertheless, he opened the door. Slowly, he went to the center of the giant hall. Three white or gray dragons were in the end of the room. Their heads were very long. Jack was trying to look tough in front of them, but it was hard.

\- Finally, here you are, - began male dragon, - I thought you'd never make it.

\- Ha! He wouldn't make it without Stephan's help, do you remember his screams?

\- Totally.

Ashen one made a bad first impression.

\- Well, look at him, he's just a slave! – has joined female dragon, - and he demands our power?

All dragons began to laugh.

\- I DO! – With fear Jack was shouting.

\- Stop your acting, slave, you are scared, - said male dragon.

\- No, I'm… not! I can kill all of you! G-give me your power!

\- Be my guest.

But he didn't move.

\- Is that all? Well then, be honest already, we can see your thoughts.

\- You are scared. Also, you don't understand the way of the dragon, – said female.

He didn't know how to answer. It's not Stephan after all.

\- We expect you to answer one question… what will you do with the power of dragon?

It was surprising, he wasn't sure why did they ask him such a question.

\- I want to… destroy the curse.

\- Hm… you still want to help those slaves?

\- I do.

\- Even while knowing that they lied to you? Even while knowing, that they erased your memory on purpose?

\- Not saying, they are the ones who created a curse, - added female dragon.

\- And since they did, they will do it once more, and so on.

He didn't know that the curse was created by people themselves. It was hard to understand, why they would make it. Jack wasn't sure any longer, should he save humanity or not.

\- I see you have doubt in your words. You are thinking, should you save those slaves or should you destroy them.

\- Then I will give you the answer, - said middle dragon, - you should forget them and join us as a full dragon. It is not wise to help those ungrateful beings.

\- Would you accept me? I mean… you are three big and dangerous dragons and I am just a scared human who wants your power.

\- Yes, we will. But you should forget those slaves in exchange.

Ashen one wasn't sure about that. His target was to help humanity. On the other hand, he made a friend in his journey, which is more important.

\- We are not expecting your answer right away, - said female, - but it would be...

\- I accept.

The dragons were surprised, how fast he decided.

\- I accept your conditions, great dragons. You are correct. Humans have lied to me, made me to forget who I am… and more importantly… they made a curse and now they need sacrifices. Even if I can stop it, they'll make a new one. Also, I am scared not to obey to you. I know you read my mind, so… I have no reason to hide anything.

\- Well, well, that was fast. I like your confidence, but you shouldn't be scared of us any longer. After all, soon you will be one of us. You probably think that your task was to demand our power, to show strength, since we are dangerous beings with whom you won't be able to talk.

\- But we are not. - added male dragon to elder dragon's words, - Even though we can burn you, we will not. You are destined to become a new dragon, and since Oceiros denied our offer and you defeated him, we will accept you without hesitation.

Jack was surprised; he began to see that dragons are very clever beings. He wasn't scared any longer, he felt good.

\- But before you become a dragon, you are still a slave, - added female, - do not think we will go easy on you, just because you can become fourth dragon.

\- Got it.

Jack felt easy after this meeting.

\- Excellent. Now we can get to business.

\- My brother, do you mean…

\- Yes, it's time for the trial.

The decision was made.


	7. Weakness

Jake was prepared for whatever lies ahead. Not like he had any choice anyway. The oldest dragon, which was in the middle – began to speak.

\- I will announce your trial right away. If you are to be the dragon, you should prove yourself worthy. Your task is not a simple one. There is another human, who hungers for our power, and believe me – he is quite stronger than us.

\- Stronger than the great dragons!? Impossible!

\- Alas, it is so, - sadly said elder, - you probably wonder, how come that you have possibility to win and we are not.

\- Yeah, I do… it seems weird.

\- You do know, that our weakness is lighting, so imagine this – he possess lighting spear, which can make lighting quite fast. As a result, we cannot dodge it.

\- I see… I have to be able to dodge his attacks…

Jack wasn't sure if he could pull this off, after all, he wasn't that good dodger, not once – he was lucky. That enemy seemed too strong, even by description. He had only one try, since ember wasn't restored. This made him to worry even more. "Can I win against someone like that? Can I dodge all of his attacks?" all of his thoughts were.

\- Whether you hide it or not, we know all of your thoughts, - said male dragon, - nevertheless it is your task, whether you want it or not.

\- Is there no other way!?

It felt familiar. Even dragons knew, what happened in Irithyl dungeon. They looked at each other as if they had backup plan all along.

\- There is.

Ashen one was happy to hear this, with smile on his face, he shouted out:

\- Really!? What is it!?

\- You will never accept such a plan.

\- Hah! Like you would know, just tell me.

Elder dragon didn't thought very long.

\- Very well. The plan is – to use unique ability of Stephan. Of course, it means – he has to die.

Jack understood the situation and he was sad.

\- Oh… that...

\- You will not accept this. We know that you two – have become friends.

\- Yeah… you right.

The situation wasn't looking good.

\- When you are ready, step into the circle, it will teleport you to the Storm king arena. He already has one of us and he expects more to come his way. Serpents are trying hard to lock every possible way for him.

\- I see… so it's all or nothing. Even I have only one try now… I wish I was more decisive back then.

\- It seems like we are out of choice… - he started to scream, - STEPHAN, I SUMMON THEE.

He quickly entered and bowed.

\- Oh, great dragons, why did you summon me?

\- You are going with Jack.

\- W-what? You mean…

Stephan didn't know how to react to such news.

\- Indeed, you are both going against the Storm King.

Ashen one understood why Stephan is being sent with him.

\- Hold on! I'll go alone! I… I…

\- Silence, - said male dragon, - you are our only hope and we cannot risk.

\- No… please, reconsider… I don't want him to sacrifice.

\- Even though we did said, that we would not harm you, it does not mean, we should follow your plan, - said dragon woman, - you are going together and that is out of question. You have no idea who are you going against.

There was no reason to argue any longer.

\- Let's go, - said Jack.

Even though it seemed like he was okay with this plan, he didn't. But the only thing he could do is to believe in himself and kill the storm king before Stephan would do this ritual. With those thoughts, he moved to the portal. Stephan swiftly ran to it too.

Finally, they ended up at the weird place. They were standing on the clouds, everywhere around was darkness. Even though it's a dangerous place, clouds were very soft. Servants of the dragons even wanted to sleep on them. But their thoughts were swiftly broken, by appearance of big human with large electric spear. More than that, he was on the dragon. Luckily, it was wyvern.

\- Finally, new slaves.

He said it with smile and then pointed his spear upwards. The lighting swiftly struck into his spear. The storm king was looking very dangerous.

\- You have to win, Jack… remember, - said Stephan.

\- Yes… - with doubt Jack has replied.

Enemy didn't wait anymore and begun his attack. It didn't seem hard yet, so Jack dodged it with ease. All he could do is to get rid of that dragon, even though he was innocent. He did remember that victory means everything right now and didn't question if he should kill that wyvern. He tried to get closer, but that dragon was breathing fire right at Jack. It was burning very bad.

\- Jack! – serpent was worried.

\- Is that it? – slowly said storm king while yawning.

Ashen one was caught in the simple fire breathing attack, and was about to die. Jack began to worry. Not for his life, for the ritual. Luckily, Stephan decided to protect Jack with his body.

\- S… Stephan…

\- Don't worry, I am immune to fire.

\- Phew… I'm glad you are.

It was a really close one. Jack began to act immediately and killed the wyvern.

\- You… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?

\- You next.

\- How rude… you… how dare you to kill my slave!?

\- It's not your slave, it's a dragon!

Storm king didn't care about what Jack said.

\- I've got used to my new pet and you… I'LL CRUSH YOU! – he screamed and struck his own dragon with spear.

Jack was shocked and didn't quite understand what happened. Storm king became stronger and slowly was moving to Stephan.

\- If you killed my pet, I'll just kill yours first.

\- Oh no… - silently said Jack.

Even though it seemed like slow walking, he charged quickly and attacked Stephan. It was super effective, since lizards, serpents and dragons are weak to lighting.

\- N-no… STEPHAN! – Jack lost his mind and began to attack his enemy.

The wound was very big. Even though he was alive, it didn't seem like it would be for long. One more strike and he is dead. Jack was lucky to evade a few times, but last time – spear did strike him a little. For some reason, estus flask wasn't able to restore his health. Serpent understood, what has to be done. Storm king, or rather, Nameless king – has noticed it.

\- YOU STILL ALIVE!?

But it wasn't matter any longer, Stephan was about to complete the ritual.

\- Huh!? – Jack calmed down a little and looked behind quickly.

\- The time has come Jack… you were a good friend.

Ashen one understood. The ritual once more he saw, but this time on the "floor". Without thinking, Jack hurried to Stephan. Even though they did agree to sacrifice, even though the fate of the world was only in Jack's hand, he just couldn't allow his friend to die. But it was too late, he stepped into the fire. The world was frozen for a minute.

\- S… Stephan… - Jack began to cry, - why… why did you have to die…

Even though he was sad, he knew what has to be done, and with tears, he ran to Nameless king and thrust the sword right at his heart. He won. Everything went according to plan.

\- I'm sorry… Stephan… and thank you…

Few days later.

Jack finally became a full big dragon. He was happy, yet sad. Other dragons noticed it and didn't go hard on him; after all he did his task perfectly.

\- I miss him… -said Jack.

\- I know, brother, - responded to him other dragon, - but he did what had to be done, there was no other way.

\- Indeed, - female added, - it was the only way for victory.

\- You're right… I must try to be a little happier, I mean, I am a dragon now. I do understand now, why you calling us… ergh… them, I guess – slaves. It feels so good to finally become one of you. I feel like… it's my home. And it will always stay this way.


End file.
